Needles
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Derek hates going to the vet for more reasons than one. He doesn't want to be seen as weak if the rest of the pack finds out about his fear. He never even told his boyfriend, Stiles. It's not until Stiles drags him to the vet for his appointment that everything comes up to the surface.


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I don't own them at all. I only own this idea.

When a ray of sunshine found its way in through a crack in one of the walls in the house, was when Derek Hale finally decided to get out bed. His muscles stretched and his bones cracked back into place as he rose from the warm bed, allowing the rays of sun to warm his now cold skin. Derek pulled on a clean pair of tight fitting jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his body like a second skin. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a fist as he yawned, nearly jumping out of his skin when his phone rang out from the dresser on the wall. _Who in the hell? _The wolf looked down at his phone and saw the name **Stiles **flashing on the small screen, he wanted to hesitate but knew that he shouldn't, so he opened the phone and hit answer.

_**Yes, Stiles? **_

**Well, good morning to you, too. You put on some grumpy pants this morning, didn't you? **

_**Good morning. Now, get to the point, Stiles. What do you want? **_

**Don't you remember that you have an appointment in half an hour with Dr. Morris? The vet. How ironic is that? A werewolf going to see a vet. **

_**I'm canceling that appointment for this morning. **_

**Uh-uh. No way, sour wolf. You canceled the last one, you're not canceling this one. I'll even come along for the ride, I might even haul Scott along. **

_**Stiles, I'm canceling. **_

**No, you're not. I'll be there soon, and what I say goes. Got it, Mister? **

The line went dead and Derek groaned in defeat as he set the phone back down and glared at the object. "God dammit.", muttered the wolf as he sat down on the bed with his shoulders tensing. _I thought he forgot about that. Why couldn't he forgot about that? _The older teen clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair as he tried to force himself to relax. Derek had no intentions of going to this vet, or any vet for that matter. To tell you the truth, vets scared the living hell out of the wolf, to no end. But he would never admit that to his boyfriend or his boyfriend's best friend, he would no longer be seen as the tough Alpha that they knew him to be, he'd be seen as the weakest of the pack. He would never allow himself to be seen as the weakest, he worked too hard to get to where he was now. He'd be the laughing stock of the pack if they ever found out.

His nerves were beginning to stretch as he heard the familiar sound of Stile's Jeep tires on the gravel near the house. The sound of a horn blaring jarred him out of his thoughts as he heard the doors to the Jeep open and close. "Let's go, sour wolf! You're going to be late!", called out Stiles as he walked in through the front door without a knock or a care in the world. "Can't we just cancel?", asked Derek as he walked down the stairs and over to his boyfriend, giving him a warm kiss on the lips. "No, we can't. You canceled last time without warning. I don't see what you're so worked up about.", said Stiles as he practically had to drag the older teen out of the house. "Please?", begged the black haired boy. Stiles gave him a stern look and pushed him towards the car with a hand on his shoulder.

"Remind me again why I'm coming along?", asked Scott from the backseat, who was now leaning in between the two boys. "Because Allison is out shopping with Lydia and you have nothing else to do.", said Stiles as he started up the Jeep and backed out of the driveway, narrowly missing a set of trees. "And he's going to need help.", added in Derek as he sat back in the seat and sank down a bit, trying to keep his nerves in check. "Help with what?", asked both of the younger teens as they cast a glance at the older boy. Derek just ignored them both and glared out the window at any passing sign or post, and at every single passing tree. As they drove closer to the veterinarian clinic the older teen's nerves began to get the better of him. His foot began to tap on the floor of the Jeep and his entire body tensed to never relaxing again.

"Are you okay, sour wolf?", asked Stiles as he pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and put his Jeep in park. "I'm fine, baby.", replied Derek as he forced his foot to stop tapping. "You smell like fear, dude.", said Scott from the backseat as his nostrils flared to take in the scent. "Shut up, Scott.", whispered the older teen as they all got out of the Jeep and shut the doors behind themselves before they walked into the clinic. When the smell of the antiseptic liquid and the smell of the cleaners hit the older teen's nose he just wanted to turn around and walk back out. But now that he had both Stiles and Scott on either side of him there was no way he'd get out of there without one of them stopping him. "And the fear scent just got worse.", muttered Scott from the left side, only to bite his tongue when the black haired teen stomped down on his foot swiftly. "Ah, Derek Hale, it's good to see you again. It's about time that you actually showed up for one of your appointments. You can come on back, this won't take long. Are these two here to help?", asked Dr. Morris.

"I'm guessing so. I really have no choice in the matter.", replied Derek as he looked over at the man in the white lab coat. "Come on back, everything is set up and ready.", coaxed Dr. Morris as he held open the door that led back into the examination rooms. The older teen took in a deep breath and walked into the examination room, taking comfort in the feeling of Stiles being by his side. Their eyes landed on the examination table with the restraints that were set up on either side of the metal. "Um, what are those for?", asked Stiles in complete confusion as he looked over at the vet. "Mr. Hale has a fear of needles, and by fear, I mean he's deathly terrified. Those restraints are meant to keep him from harming me or himself.", explained the vet as he glanced over at the boy in question, who was now looking at the floor in embarrassment. "What does this have to do with us?", asked Scott as he struggled to keep his laughter in check. "Those restraints are not going to hold him for long.", explained Dr. Morris as he led the oldest of the boy's over to the table.

"Oh damn, we're really in for it now.", said Stiles as he ran a hand over his head and looked over at his boyfriend in confusion and slight shock. "I know that look. I know that I didn't tell you and I should have. This why I didn't want to come here, I can't stand this place. And Dr. Morris is right, needles terrify me.", admitted Derek as he finally rose his glance from the floor to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "Derek, there is nothing to be afraid of. A little bit of fear is a good thing when facing some things. You don't always have to be strong to be considered tough or the Alpha. We'll be here for you no matter what.", said Stiles as he stood on his toes and gave his boyfriend a deep kiss to keep him calm. They pulled apart when they heard Scott making some gagging noises in the background. "Let's get this started. Mr. Hale, up on the table and lay flat.", ordered Dr. Morris as he tapped the table with his hand.

Derek sat down on the table before he layed down on his back and tried to relax his body on the cold metal. "Just relax, dude.", said Scott from his spot near the wall. "You're going to be fine. I'm right here with you.", cooed Stiles as he walked over and stood on the other side of the table, on his boyfriend's right. Derek looked over at the teen and took a deep breath as his body began to relax, he closed his eyes to keep himself relaxed, only to have them shoot back open when the restraints were tightened on his wrists and ankles. "Stiles, Scott, one on each side. When I say so, place a hand on his shoulder and a hand on his knee. You're going to have to put all of your weight down on him. But for now, he needs to lose some of his energy and strength so he's not at a higher risk of hurting any of us or himself.", explained Dr. Morris as he reached into one of the bins and took out a syringe and a small vial before he closed the bin and slid the needle into the vial, tipping it upward.

When Derek's eyes landed on the vial and needle his hands clenched into fists and his entire body tensed, he was more than prepared to get out of the restraints. The muscles in his shoulders tensed as he arched his back and pulled against the binding on his wrists, his heartbeat picked up the pace and he gave the bindings another hard tug. "Um, Dr. Morris. What do we do?", asked Scott as he glanced down at the older teen before he looked at the man. "Let him get it out of his system on his own, then this should help. It's a light sedative, it won't put him to sleep, it'll just calm him down enough to get the procedure done.", said Dr. Morris as he turned around and walked over to the table that was beginning to groan from the force of the pulling. The second the needle got near the older teen he growled and bared his teeth, pulling desperately at the restraints that seemed to just get tighter and tighter.


End file.
